


Boxer

by diamondboy (werewolfboy)



Series: You Only Live Forever [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character(s) of Color, Nonbinary Character, Other, boxing au, nb character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfboy/pseuds/diamondboy
Summary: In an alternate universe where Kumakichi, AKA the Bear, is a famed not-so-legal boxer and Kakuzu is their manager slash lover, their relationship suffers stresses like anybody else's. Old dogs and new tricks, Kumakichi pokes the bear.





	Boxer

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: For the love of all that is good, DO NOT TAG WORKS FEATURING KUMAKICHI AS YAOI. Kumakichi is NONBINARY, they aren't male or female and yaoi implies a male gender. Besides that, I myself have a lot of issues with the term as it usually implies fetishistic tendencies on the part of cisgender (and often also heterosexual) women, and I am really tired of being fetishized for my gender identity and sexuality. 
> 
> I don't want to start discourse over this in the comments, I just want people to respect me, my work, my preferences, and my characters. I'm going to start putting this exact comment on any other fics featuring a nonbinary character or any kind of queer relationship, if you have already bookmarked it under a tag such as this, I ask you to edit the bookmark and get rid of that tag. Please respect the wishes of the one who creates this content for free for your consumption.

        “Slow down on the drinks. You’re going to end up with a painful hangover and I will  _ not _ be holding your hair back when you’re hugging the toilet for dear life.” Kakuzu warned gruffly, watching Kumakichi throw back the last remaining fingers of their third glass of tequila.

        The person in question only grinned back at him and wiped their mouth on the back of their hand, still wrapped in boxing tape and bloodied around the knuckles. Kumakichi sighed and leaned back on the stool for just a moment, then sat up properly and winked at the surly man next to them. Kakuzu feigned distaste, but there was something like pride in his eyes if you knew where to look.

        “Kakuzu, I just kicked the Shark’s ass. The _Shark_. Can’t we, like. Celebrate a little as a _couple_ before you go back to being my manager?” They reasoned, waving their arms in the air theatrically.  They scanned the bar quickly and spotted the bartender down at the far end flirting with some pretty boy in a leather jacket. Feh. Looks like they wouldn’t be getting a refill anytime soon. Kakuzu cleared his throat, and their eyes snapped back to his face.

        “...You did well out there. And I’m proud of you. There’s still a lot to improve on, and you have to learn to keep your mouth shut during the fight. I don’t give a damn what witty remark you’ve got, if you keep talking all the damn time you’re liable to bite your tongue off if your opponent decides to clock you in the face.”

        “Translation, you’re happy I made you so much money tonight, you think somebody’s gonna hire some knives to come open my pretty throat if I keep being a smartass, and you hate it when my face is all bloody ‘cause you like me pretty for you to kiss.” They said, giving him that same shit-eating grin they used in the ring.

        “Yes and not really.” He responded, taking a measured sip of beer. “You made me more money tonight than you have in the last three months of boxing combined, and we’re being careful but if you keep making such a  _ character _ of yourself then you’re more liable to be seriously hurt. Or killed. And you being killed would put me in a sore spot.”

        “Because of the money I make you with my boxing?” Kumakichi goaded, their dark eyes going hard like flint. It was always down to brass tacks with Kakuzu. Business first. They had their doubts about his love, and they came often enough with the split between lover and manager. To his credit, Kakuzu had the decency to look the slightest bit ashamed.

        “Kumakichi..” He began slowly, closing his eyes for just a moment. 

        “What, did I hit the nail on the head there, boss?”

        “You know I care about you.” He said slowly, with the slightest hint of exasperation.

        “Do I? Seems to me if I knew more certainly, we wouldn’t have to have this discussion every time we pull off something big like this.” Kumakichi said breezily. Kakuzu gave a huff and straightened up, sparing them a careful glance. He had the same look on his face that someone might use when approaching a dangerous animal that hadn’t quite decided whether or not to strike. Kumakichi kept the tight smile on their face, watching him warily.

        “Kumakichi, I…” He took a deep breath, shifting uncomfortably and avoiding their eyes. “I... love you. I just worry. Fame isn’t without its drawbacks, especially in this business. Can’t you see how I might be concerned?”

        “So.. The money doesn’t feature into it?”

        “The money… was what started this career together. And now it’s one of the better benefits to a relationship with you. But you know it’s business first, especially in public.” He said carefully.

        “Of course. Business first. It just seems like business invades pleasure all too often with you.” They said, a touch more bitterly than they intended. 

        “I’m your manager. I have to present myself accordingly.” He said, meeting their eyes and looking angry. _ Good _ , Kumakichi thought,  _ if he’s mad it means I’m getting to him _ .

They had never really learned to stop poking the bear, so to speak.

         “Certainly, certainly. But you can’t expect me to believe that that’s the reason you’re always so cold and cordial when we’re alone.” They shot back at him, leaning back in their chair. Kakuzu gave them an even look for a few seconds and then looked away to nurse his drink. Kumakichi’s smile dropped and they _sighed_ , folding their arms on the counter and resting their head on their forearms. For the first time in their long and storied boxing career they were grateful they had never listened to Kakuzu and cut their hair. It hid their face well. They spent another few hours in the bar, and since Kakuzu seemed content to nurse his drink in silence Kumakichi decided that it was time to get stinking drunk and have fun on their own. So when the bartender finished his flirting, Kumakichi ordered a round of shots for themself and two cocktails which they downed in succession. As they drank, it seemed to them that the music playing was getting louder and far more enticing. So they left Kakuzu at the bar alone.

        After a while dancing, they looked to the bar and found Kakuzu staring at them with his jacket on. The message was clear, Kakuzu had had enough and it was time to go. Kumakichi left after bowing and excusing himself from the group of youths who had gathered around to dance with them earlier. They staggered over drunkenly and got their jacket on, flipping their hair over their shoulders as they walked out into the cold night air. Before Kumakichi could get over to the driver’s seat, Kakuzu blocked them and took their keys without a word, cutting in front of them and starting the car. Kumakichi cursed and staggered over to the passenger side.

        “Coulda let me drive, damn it.” They complained, clipping their seatbelt on and glowering at Kakuzu. The words slurred in their mouth noticeably.

        He didn’t answer. Kumakichi huffed and crossed their arms, fully intending to stay awake and make the drive home hell. However, when Kakuzu turned onto the highway the noise and movement quickly lulled them to sleep. Kumakichi only woke up when the silence penetrated their dreams, and they blearily opened their eyes to see the stained concrete walls of the garage in their apartment complex. Without a single glance at Kakuzu, they got out of the car and stumbled toward the doors leading to the foyer. They heard his footsteps behind them, unusually light for a man of his stature.They didn’t exchange any words during the walk, and Kumakichi was beginning to sober up enough to realize that this was perhaps a bad silence and that Kakuzu would be more frigid toward them until Kumakichi got pissed enough at his attitude that they fought again. Regrettably, Kumakichi was not yet sober enough to fully care and was still nurturing a seed of resentment that was well on its way to sprouting. They were also extremely aware that they were not sober enough to come up with better analogies for their feelings.

        Their shared apartment was on the ground floor, near the fire escape. Kakuzu had been adamant about that location when they had moved in together after Kumakichi had proven themself worthy of his tutelage and employment. Kakuzu had also insisted on the neighbourhood, as it was a place where very few questions were asked about strange people and events. Kumakichi went along with it because it was admittedly a nicer apartment than where they’d been living, and being on the ground floor meant there was an actual backyard even if it was only a tiny square of grass.

        Kakuzu retrieved the keys from his jacket and opened the door to their apartment, then walked inside without another backward glance. Kumakichi gave his back a serious stink eye before crossing the threshold and taking off their shoes.

        “Kumakichi. We should talk.” Kakuzu began, moving to the kitchen to pour himself a nightcap. He still refused to look at them. Kumakichi felt simultaneous stabs of hurt and anger in their heart.

        “Talk, then. Can’t say as I feel like listening.” They taunted, flopping onto the couch and folding their arms across their chest. They scowled down at their thighs and listened as Kakuzu took a breath and walked over. The older man set down a glass of water onto the coffee table, near where Kumakichi could get at it. Kakuzu sat opposite them on the worn loveseat. Kumakichi lifted their eyes to see where he was, the scowl fading a little as they reached for the water. If they were going to have a row, it’d be better for Kumakichi to be a bit more sober. In actuality, they didn’t care about sobriety so much as they noticed Kakuzu must mean business if he was making the first peaceful move by offering water. It was, after all, extremely unlike him.

        There was silence as Kakuzu nursed his whiskey and Kumakichi their water. Kumakichi’s eyes were on Kakuzu, and Kakuzu’s eyes were half shut and trained on the whiskey in his glass. Silence and sipping. The ticking of the analog clock that hung in the kitchen. Kumakichi’s patience was wearing thin and Kakuzu continued to be silent. Until-

        “It seems,” he began, putting his glass down, “That there are some things we need to get through. I don’t want to have to repeat myself, and I don’t want you to forget this in the morning. So finish the glass I gave you, and we can begin.”

        Typical. Cranky old bastard. He can’t ever just be nice, he always has to be so.. Old about it. Endearing and infuriating, all the same. Kumakichi glared, but drank the water. When their glass touched the table, Kakuzu lifted his eyes.

        “... How do you feel?” 

        Well, wasn’t that  _ nice _ of him.  _ Bless his heart _ , Kumakichi thought a trifle icily.

        “I.. feel. Fine. Not dizzy. Hydrated.” They said flatly.

        “Good.” Kakuzu seemed like he wanted to be anywhere but here. He was never much good at discussing emotions like this.

        “It would be nice if we could actually get through this before I pass out.” Kumakichi gave him a withering look.

        “Look. The thing is.. We’re always being watched. Except for when we’re here.” Kakuzu said, waving an arm to indicate the apartment. “You knew when you got into it with me that this is the kind of life we lead now. I can’t be your boyfriend when we’re in public or it screws us both over when things go sour.”

        “... I know.” 

        “You know, but you keep asking for that kind of thing.” Kakuzu huffed.

        “I’m sorry, then. But in my defense, you act like a horse’s ass when we’re alone too.” Kumakichi moved very slowly to sit upright.

        “... I worry, you know. It doesn’t absolve me of anything. I just wanted you to know that’s where it comes from.” Kakuzu admitted. 

        Kumakichi sat in stunned silence, amazed that he had actually thrown them a bone like this. Kakuzu rarely, if ever, let them know that he was feeling any which way. It was just the way he was built. They trembled slightly.

        “Look. From now on, I can try to.. Make more of an effort when we’re alone. Leave work with work and pleasure with pleasure. But don’t expect big things from me right away.” Kakuzu moved closer to them.

        “Yeah, no, I know. Old dog, new tricks, right?” They cracked the tiniest smile, letting Kakuzu know they appreciated his gesture. Kakuzu blinked and got up, walking over to sit on the couch next to them. The other man leaned on them, and Kumakichi felt their heart swell the tiniest bit.

        “This is unbelievably weird, you know. But, I think I can get used to it.” They told him. Kakuzu snorted and grumbled something along the lines of “shut up, I’m trying”. They laughed and hugged him, wrapping their arms around as much of him as they could. They stayed like that for a while, until Kumakichi passed out. Kakuzu gently escaped from their arms and brought a blanket from their bedroom to cover their sleeping form. After a moment of thought, he also brushed their hair off of their face. Another moment passed, and Kakuzu slowly lay down next to them, and fell asleep.


End file.
